Elfin Lied Innermost Feelings
by InsidiousRage
Summary: The written version of Episode 5. Read and tell me how you like it, I'm considering writing ou the entire series like this and posting it on here. All commentaries accepted


**Elfin Lied- Innermost Feelings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elfin Lied. And for those who haven't figured it out, this is a written copy of episode 5 I think it is. Please R&R and tell me how you like it, because I'm thinking of writing out the entire series.**

Bandoh stood in a doctors office with his eyes closed. He was there because a couple nights ago he had fought against a Diclonius girl named Lucy, and lost. She nearly killed him after gouging out his eyes and severing his right arm off at the elbow with her vectors.

"Slowly, open your eyes," the doctor bade.

Bandoh hesitated for a moment, but obeyed and opened his eyes.

"How is it?" the doctor asked.

"I can see," Bandoh replied, "but everything is blurred," he added bluntly.

"As you grow accustomed to it, it should get a little better," the doctor informed him.

Bandoh scowled and looked away, "a little better?" he repeated, "great!" he added sarcastically. He then looked down at his new arm and moved the fingers, hearing mechanical sounds.

"It's the most advanced artificial hand on the market," the doctor explained.

"I'm impressed!" Bandoh remarked.

"We did all we possibly could for you," the doctor informed the commando.

"Yeah, and all you want in return are . . . my balls," Bandoh said still looking at his hand and not sounding too pleased.

The doctor reached over and grabbed some pills, "take these."

"What are they?" Bandoh looked at them suspiciously.

"They're sedatives, since we're about to begin the operation to amputate," the doctor explained.

Bandoh chuckled and reached out with his new hand and took the pills, "you don' waste any time," he said, holding the pills in front of his face, "hey."

"Yes?" the doctor answered.

"My new toy," Bandoh said, emphasizing the word 'toy', "how much do you think it can handle?"

The doctor looked at him then, "if you're talking about weight, it can lift up to fifty kilograms, and as for pressure and sudden impact," the doctor droned on.

Bandoh dropped the pills, and watched them fall for a second, as did the nurse and the doctor, who continued, "it can withstand - " but the doctor was cut short when Bandoh punched him in the face, hard.

The doctors' glasses flew off from the impact and was knocked back and out of the chair he was sitting in and landed on the floor. The nurse fell against the wall and used its support to slide to the ground, shocked.

"Oops, gotta be more careful," Bandoh said unconcerned, rubbing the mechanical hand, watching the doctor spasm on the floor, blood gushing from his broken nose.

The nurse looked up at the terrifying man in front of her, who was grinning at her and punching the palm of his left hand with his mechanical right hand and chuckled again, "this new toy, I think it's going to come in handy," he said more to himself than the whimpering nurse, then ran toward the window and jumped out, shielding his face and fell two stories before landing on some thick bushes, breaking his fall. He grunted, "shit, need to get some weapons while my SAT clearance is still valid," he said getting up and stumbling a bit and ran from the hospital.

Yuka was just getting out of the shower and drying her hair when she heard a door being slid closed. She quickly changed into her pajamas and went into the hall to see Kohta heading for the front door, so she approached him.

"Hey, Kohta. Where're you going?" she asked curiously.

Kohta stopped at the door but did not turn around, and answered, "I don't know," he admitted. "I'm still really worried about Nyu."

"Are you thinking of going back to the school?"

"It's not too late," he replied monotonously. "I'm hoping Professor Kakuzawa will still be around."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Don't!"

"Hm?"

"I'll go alone. It's safer that way."

"But . . ."

"It's cold out there, and your hair's wet. I don't want you getting sick," Kohta said opening the door.

"Okay," Yuka muttered.

"I'll be fine, just wait here, I'll be back," he said and walked out the door.

"Yeah, sure," Yuka said as the door closed behind him. She looked at the floor, "you jerk!" she muttered sadly.

The door of the professor's office opened and his assistant entered.

"Good evening," she greeted, walking through the door and carrying a bag with her supper in it. She set the bag on her desk, "professor?" she called, closing the door then rubbing the back of her head in confusion. "Oh great! He asked me to come in and he isn't even here," she said, "I didn't even have time to take a shower," she whined.

She then noticed a baby-blue ribbon lying on the floor, "what's this?" she knelt down and picked it up, "a ribbon? That's strange."

The door behind her opened, she turned, hearing it. Kohta, who stood in the portal yelped and jumped back, surprised, but the assistant screamed, got up and backed into a desk and leaned on it for support.

"I'm sorry," Kohta apologized.

"Oh my god! You scared me half to death. What are you doing here?" the assistant asked in a whiny voice.

"Uhm, i-is Professor Kakuzawa here?"

"He scheduled a meeting with you? This late at night?"

"Sort of, yeah," Kohta lied.

"Ok . . ." the assistant said, walking passed him, through the open door into the hall.

"Uh, hold on!" Kohta called.

"He's probably working down in the basement," the assistant said.

"Basement?"

"There's a laboratory there," she paused, "when he wants to be alone, that's where he goes," she said and began leading Kohta down a flight of stairs, "so . . . what did you need to see him about?"

"Uh, well, I found this missing girl and left her with him to look after her," he started, "but, I started to worry."

The assistant laughed, "Well I can see why that would make you worry."

"He told me that the girl was his niece, his younger brother's daughter, and so I thought that . . ."

"Well then, sounds like you were fooled."

"Wha?!"

"The professor doesn't have a younger brother."

Kohta was shocked for a moment, "damn!" he growled.

A girl walked down the street in the dark.

"Man, I'm exhausted," she said to herself. "I'm not cut out for this. Stupid part time job. The manager will never notice my hard work. That pervert's always too busy staring at my butt," she said walking with her eyes closed, and didn't see Lucy coming. "It's sexual harassment!" Her eyes snapped open when she heard footsteps. She gasped and blushed, "was I talking too loud? Oh no."

Lucy walked passed her, and as she did, one of her vectors shot out- invisible to the human eye because they vibrated at such a high frequency-

"All these laboratories, what's the professor researching?" Kohta asked as he stopped at the top of that last small flight of stairs.

"A rare disease that causes humans to grow horns," the assistant said.

"What?!" Kohta shouted, shocked.

The assistant jumped and squealed, "stop scaring me!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Kohta said, glancing to the side.

The assistant sighed, "the professor is developing a vaccine intending to curb the spread of the disease," she said, leaning against some crates in front of the laboratory door.

"A disease like that, I've never heard of it before."

"Of course not! It's highly contagious. Patients who display the horn symptoms are immediately quarantined. If it were to spread . . ."

Kohta stammered, "what would happen?"

The assistant closed her eyes and folded her arms over her chest and turned toward the door, "here's the lab," she said, sounding bored and moved to open the door.

The vector passed through the girls head, but didn't kill her, and retracted just as suddenly. The girl stood still, staring wide eyed. Then suddenly her face went blank and her eyes dimmed as she passed out and fell to the ground. She had been infected.

Lucy put her hand to her head, "I can't . . . control them," she muttered, referring to her vectors.

The door to the lab stood open, spilling light out into the dark hall. Inside stood Kohta and the assistant.

"I guess the professor's not around, but why did he leave all the lights on?"

"Nyu?!" Kohta called.

"Who's Nyu?" the assistant asked.

"Are you in here?" Kohta asked, ignoring her.

The assistant walked to the door opposite the hall door and opened it, "professor?"

Inside the room was dark, save for the light coming from the medicine cabinet behind the work table. She walked into the room and stopped when she felt her foot kick something solid, "huh? Looks like he dropped a specimen."

"Ugh!" Kohta shouted out and jumped back.

"What is it? You really have to sto- stop scaring me like that!" the assistant said looking back at him.

Kohta pointed back to the small walkway behind the work table. The assistant looked to where Kohta was pointing.

Leaning up against the glass of the lighted cabinet was a headless body covered in dark blood.

The assistant looked down as she moved her foot back, the one that had kicked something, and watched as the professor's decapitated head roll around to face her and Kohta, it was bald with horns and his tongue sticking out and eyes rolled into the back of his head.

She and Kohta screamed!

She knelt on the floor with her hand to her mouth trying to hold back from vomiting, "that's right! This is how they kill," she said, glancing around. "They mat still be around here . . . or worse, gotten away!" she looked to the door and saw Kohta standing there, transfixed on the sight before him.

"W-why did the professor have horns?" Kohta asked.

"How should I know?!" she looked back at the head, "you were wondering, what do they do with the patients after they're quarantined, why haven't you heard of survivors before?"

"W-what? Y-yes."

"They isolate them and kill them."

"Huh?"

"Because if we don't kill them, they'll kill us, like this, but why did the professor have horns? It doesn't make sense!"

"It can't be!" Kohta muttered, "Nyu." Part of a horrible memory forced itself into Kohta's thoughts then. One of a pair of legs and feet in pink shoes in some kind of vehicle standing in a puddle of blood. He groaned and held his head suddenly and fell against the door.

"You go home. I'll take care of this mess somehow. Things will get complicated if there's a student involved," the assistant said and paused for a moment, "get out of here, okay?"

"Alright," Kohta mumbled, and left.

"Hey listen. Don't tell anyone what you saw tonight, you understand?" she said but Kohta was gone already. She turned to the door to see if he was listening, but saw he was gone. "I sure hope he listened," she said to herself. "Well you can't blame him for being shocked. No one should have to see this! But what am I supposed to do now?" she sighed, "guess I better check with our sponsor before I call the police," she said taking out her cell phone and dialing a number.

Finally Kohta got home and opened the door and went inside, closing it behind him. Yuka was sitting against the wall, waiting for him, her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

"So, how did it go?" she asked.

They walked to the diningroom in silence and sat down at the table after closing the door. Kohta remained silent.

"Just as I thought, Nyu and the professor weren't there, were they?"

Kohta was silent for a moment, "the professor's assistant was there, but . . ."

"I know!" Yuka said, looking up, "we can talk to the professor tomorrow."

"We can't!"

"Why can't we?"

Kohta turned on her then, facing her, anger, and fear written clearly on his face, "because Professor Kakuzawa was- " the image of the professor's head and that awful memory came back to him again. His pupils shrank and became dilated with fear, and he slapped his hand to his horrified face, "Professor Kakuzawa was . . ." Kohta panted heavily for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Yuka asked, her voice breaking him out of his trance.

"Huh?" he gasped, "I'm sorry, what was I saying?" he asked giving the girl a very blank stare, "just now?"

Yuka was slightly shocked and angry by the sudden change, "huh? How am I supposed to know?" her eyes followed him as he stood up, acting almost robotic.

"Sorry, I'm going to bed now, suddenly I don't feel like myself," he said and walked to the door and opened it. Yuka was still staring at him as he exited the room and shut the door, leaving Yuka alone.

"My son has been killed?" the director asked, his back to Kurama.

"I've received the report," chief Kurama explained.

"Only Lucy could be behind that kind of carnage," the director said, then suddenly turned in rage to face the chief, "what have you been doing all this time?!" he roared.

"Since number seven's battle, there have been no mysterious deaths in the area where Lucy disappeared. There's no way to track her," Kurama calmly explained.

There was a pause. "I heard that Silepit number seven grew very attached to you."

"Number seven has been decommissioned, sir." A memory of himself holding a bloody ribbon sitting at a computer panel in number seven's chamber made it's way into his head.

"Even though she never used her vectors against humans, number seven was no exception to the pattern, don't forget that. Diclonius born from carriers are dangerous predators, unable to reproduce, capable only of killing. They're laboratory specimens and nothing more! Don't get the wrong idea, Kurama."

"Yes, sire," Kurama said and turned to leave.

"Hmph! Such a fool!" the director muttered as Kurama left.

Closing the door behind him, Kurama's assistant came to him.

"I hope it went well," she said.

They began walking down the long hall, "even though his own son just died, he didn't let his emotions show for an instant."

His assistant looked at him, "hey, chief, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while."

"What is it?"

"You never talk about your family."

Memories of his wife and new born daughter came to him then.

"My daughter is dead," he began.

His assistant gasped, "I had no idea," she said looking to the floor.

"I killed her with my own hands," Kurama continued, they had stopped walking by then. "My wife, who saw the killing, committed suicide," he paused. "Do you have any other questions?" he asked. Coldly.

"No, I don't," she said, shocked and unnerved.

Kohta was in the bathroom finishing washing up when Yuka found him.

"Are you . . . going to look for Nyu?" she asked.

"Yeah," he responded.

"But wait! Isn't she staying at the professor's?"

Kohta turned to look at her, determination blazed in his blue eyes. "No, Nyu's already run away from there."

"How do you know?"

Kohta turned away from her for a moment, "I don't know, I just have a strong feeling about it."

It was Yuka's turn to look away then after a moment of silence passed. "Listen," she began.

"Hm? What is it?" Kohta looked at her.

"Do you think it would be okay if I came with you, to look for Nyu?"

Kohta turned to fully regard her, "yeah, we can go together."

"Really?! It's okay if I come along?" she smiled.

"Yeah, of course it is," he smiled back at her.

Suddenly Mayu was standing in the doorway.

"Excuse me, did I hear you say that Nyu is missing?" she asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She came back last time, remember?" Kohta said.

"Forget all about it and go to school," Yuka bade her.

"Okay, then. See you later," Mayu said and left, her puppy, Wanta, following her and barking.

Yuka waved her goodbye and smiled.

Mayu was walking along the sidewalk above the beach when she noticed a familiar male standing at the water's edge.

"Oh! It's that guy!" she muttered.

Bandoh gazed around at the empty beach and took out a pack of smokes from his coat pocket and removed one with his teeth, "this water's always dirty, it's disgusting!" he heard footsteps to his left and looked in the direction and saw a younger, teenage girl. "What do you want?"

"Glad to see you're ok," Mayu said.

Bandoh's mouth fell open, dropping his cigarette, "Ah! It couldn't be! Are you the girl from that night in the rain?"

Mayu just smiled, confirming his suspicions.

"Oh man, you gotta be kidding me, I was saved by someone like you? That's impossible! Gah!"

"It looks like you recovered from your injuries, I'm happy for you."

"Look, runt, that's none of your business, butt out," he said then came forward slightly, "okay, what can I do for you?"

"What?"

"I do not like being in debt to anyone, especially to a little brat like yourself."

"You don't have to worry about it."

I'm not doin' it for you, kid, this is for me," he said reaching into his pockets again and pulled out a small book and a pen. He opened the book to a blank page and began writing a number down on it. He ripped it out and handed it to her, "take it," he said.

Mayu took it and looked at it, confused. "Is this . . . are you giving me your number?"

"You can reach me anytime."

"But, for what?"

"If anybody gives you trouble, just call me . . . I'll fuckin' kill 'em for ya, okay? That should even the score, got it?"

Mayu smiled again, "sure."

"See ya later!" Bandoh said, turning and began to take his leave when he stopped again, "by the way, you haven't seen a bitch with horns out on this beach, have you?"

"Uhm, are you talking about Nyu?" Mayu asked, confused again.

That got Bandoh's attention. "Huh?" he muttered.

Thunder rumbled deeply as the storm approached, darkening what was a cloudless sky. It began raining heavily.

Along a path, Yuka cried out as she slipped and fell on her bottom.

"Are you all right?" Kohta asked, grunting as he helped her to her feet.

"Oh! I got mud all over my skirt!" She cried.

"You know, this rain came out of nowhere. Hey, let's wait there 'til it lightens up," Kohta suggested, indicating the temple shrine.

"Doesn't look like it's going to stop raining for a while," he said after sitting there for a few minutes.

Yuka was cold and shivering, because she was soaked, but trying hard not to let it show.

"Huh? Are you cold Yuka?" Kohta asked, looking at her.

"No, I'm ok," she lied, looking away.

"Liar! You're shivering!"

"I told you, I'm ok," she said.

But Kohta didn't listen. He grabbed her by the shoulders and heaved her onto his lap, surprising her, and embraced her. Yuka leaned against him, her hands resting on his chest.

"At least this is a little warmer, right?" he said.

Yuka could feel his voice through his chest as he spoke, and blushed, "but, my skirt, I'm getting mud all over your pants," she complained half heartedly.

"Heh! So I'll get muddy, so what?" Kohta said with his own blush starting to form.

A long silence passed between them, where at one point in time, they could hear a squirrel climbing about and then run away.

Kohta, daring himself, breathed and nipped at the base of Yuka's neck. Yuka gasped and moaned, not expecting it, but secretly wishing for it, and rubbed her legs together, blushing harder.

"I-is something wrong?" Kohta asked softly.

Yuka moved her head down more to conceal her blush, "No, no, I'm fine."

The rain was still coming down hard as another long silence passed between them.

"Uhm, hey, Kohta?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you, uhm, like me?" Yuka dared ask.

"The question totally caught Kohta off guard, "huh?"

Yuka gasped and looked away after straightening herself, covering her mouth with her right hand and shaking her head, "No, nothing, forget I said anything."

Kohta frowned in sadness, "sorry," he muttered.

Yuka looked at him.

He lowered his gaze, "I'm sorry. I know it hurts you, but I really don't remember the last time we were together as kids, it was such a long time ago," he said.

"Oh, kohta . . ." she sighed.

"But still . . . I haven't forgotten that I liked you back then, and I like you now."

With her left hand still planted on his chest, she put her right hand there too, and leaned in. When Kohta caught the movement, he looked up to see Yuka's face barely two inches from his own. She hesitated for a moment before finally kissing him. Kohta was surprised at first but then let go and kissed her back, Yuka just wrapped her arms around his neck.

Her bag landed on the ground in front of Wanta and she squealed as Bandoh easily lifted her into the air by the scruff of her uniform.

"What are you doing to me?!" Mayu cried.

He brought her closer to his face, "Look! Tell me where the hell she is! I came a long way to this shit-hole town for one reason; I'm gonna put a bullet in that fuckin' bitch!" he spat. "And if you aren't straight with me, I'll fuckin' kill you too."

"I-I don't know where she is. My big brother told me he saw a girl like that the other day at school."

Bandoh slapped her hard across the face making her scream, "Don't insult my intelligence!" he roared. "Five minutes ago you were calling her Nyu," he said. "I've killed women and I've even killed children, don't think for a minute that I'll have mercy on you."

Mayu held a small piece of paper in front of his face, the one with his number on it.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

"Somebody's picking on me! Somebody really big, I need your help," Mayu explained.

"Huh?" he breathed.

Wanta tugged at the ankle of Bandoh's pants. "You promised to help me when I'm in trouble, isn't that what you said? I guess you were lying! Not much of a man, huh?"

Bandoh recoiled and threw her to the ground, "Alright!" he took a step towards her and cuffed her in the back of her head with the heel of his boot, "shit!" he said and began walking away. "You better hope I never see your face again!"

Wanta wandered up to Mayu, whining for her. She slowly got up, "he's going to kill Nyu," she said as she sat there in the rain watching his retreating form. "But why?"

Yuka pulled back from Kohta and looked at him.

"I don't want you to forget, not again," she said, endlessly blushing as she cuddled into his chest again, tears rimming her eyes. "And I never want us to be apart. I want you to know, wherever you go, I will always be with you. I don't want you to feel alone again."

As she finished, Kohta's hand cupped her cheek and lifted her head to face him. He held her face as he gently brushed her tears away with his thumb and kissed her again, surprising her this time, but she closed her eyes and kissed him back for all she was worth and even gave a small moan.

Minutes slipped by as they kissed and eventually the rain died down.

Kohta and Yuka both pulled away from each other and smiled.

"Hey, look, the rain stopped," Kohta said cheerfully, but also concealed his disappointment.

"Yeah it did," Yuka said as she did the same.

Then she came back to reality and realized she was too close to Kohta and she pulled away, fast and nervously, making herself loose balance and she accidentally pushed Kohta away, making her fall to the wet ground.

"Yuka!" Kohta cried and winced as she hit the ground. He got up to help her, but froze.

When she had fallen, Yuka's skirt had ridden up, revealing her bottom and underwear to him.

Fear and embarrassment struck her as she tried to modestly cover herself. Kohta stared, transfixed by the sight before him, his eyes were wide and his mouth hung open, and a deep blush, much like Yuka's crossed his face.

"Stripped . . ." he said hoarsely as Yuka got up, and walked stiffly toward him. "Uh, well, uhm-"

he tried to say but was cut off when Yuka slugged him in the gut.

"Oof!" he cried out, "but, why?" he said barely able to talk.

After the little incident, the two walked in silence for a bit, slowly walking down the concrete steps.

"You know that happened because I slipped, right?" Yuka said.

"What are you talking about?" Kohta asked.

"Nothing!"

Yuka stepped into a puddle and slipped again, but Kohta caught her this time.

"Whoa! Careful, all that rain made these steps slippery."

"Thank you for pointing that out," Yuka said dryly.

"Where should we go to look for her next?" Kohta asked crossing his arms.

"Let me think. Should we try the station?" Yuka replied bringing her hand to her cheek in thought.

"Ugh! Where could she have gone?! I mean, doesn't she know we're worried?"

From the top of the steps Lucy watched them, her eyes narrowed with sadness. Then she suddenly remembered a younger Kohta, crying and covered in blood, begging for it to stop, for her to stop.

She turned and began walking away. Kohta heard her footsteps and turned around and saw her.

"Nyu!" he cried and ran up the steps to her. "Nyu!" he said again. "Where have you been all this time, huh?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

When she turned to face him, he smiled, "that's right, you can't answer, even if I asked."

She swatted his hand away, "what are you talking about?" she asked.

"You're talking now? When did this happen?" Yuka came up behind Kohta then and grabbed his hand.

"She's acting a little strange," Yuka said, squeezing his hand. "You think she's -uh!"

Lucy glared at her from under her pink bangs, and knocked her away with her vectors. Yuka went flying down a few steps and landed hard against the railing with a grunt.

"Yuka!" Kohta cried and was beside her in a flash. "It's slippery, remember?"

She brought her hand to her face to wipe away some tears, "that's not it," she said. "Something hit me, it really hurt."

"Nothing hit you, Yuka. Now c'mon, stop crying, you got to set a good example for Nyu," he said rubbing her head.

Lucy just watched the all _too_ familiar scene, as a memory of the same scene, eight years ago, came back to her.

"Kohta . . ." Lucy whispered, her voice shook slightly as she said his name. She turned again and began leaving.

Kohta looked up. "Hey, where you going?" he got up and followed her.

"I'm going home," Lucy said. "I remembered everything," she finished and continued walking.

"You mean your memory came back?"

"Yes, which means I have to say goodbye."

"What are you saying? I know you don't have a place to go!"

Lucy's head snapped up suddenly, she wanted to cry then.

"I remember my . . . home," she said and memories of the facility where she'd been kept for eight years flashed by in her mind's eye. "I'll make a new home, don't worry about me."

Kohta grabbed her shoulder and roughly turned her around, "what are you saying?" he asked holding both her shoulders now. "Kaede house is your home, right?"

Lucy went wide eyed then.

"Oh, Kohta . . ." her voice shook again and her eyes filled with tears. "You really don't remember?"

"What?" he asked slowly.

"I have no right," she said, tears streaming down her face then which she then covered with her hands. "I don't deserve to be with you."

"Don't deserve? Come on, what are you talking about?" he asked softly.

Yuka came up behind him after recovering, "is Nyu crying? What's wrong?"

Lucy fell to her knees , her long pink hair flying out behind her as she did, and began sobbing.

"Because eight years ago, I-" a memory of a her younger self appeared in her head. "Kohta's . . ."

Kohta was then startled by something and stumbled back a step and clutched his chest where his heart was.

"What are you two talking about?" Yuka asked.

After a moment, with a tear streaked face, Lucy, or the girl who had been Lucy, looked up.

"Nyu?" she blinked making new tears flow, "Kohta!" she said as she got up and lunged into his arms. "Kohta!"

"Is she . . . like she was before?" Yuka asked.

"Looks like it," Kohta replied.

Nyu stepped back to her arms length from Kohta, "cuddle . . . Kohta, cuddle . . ." she begged, a faint blush tinting her cheeks.

Kohta smiled and chuckled. Yuka crossed her arms and closed her eyes after turning away after she sighed and pouted.

"Alright, just this once, go ahead," she said as a pink hue crossed her face as well at the thought of having to share HER Kohta. _My Kohta?_ She thought.

Kohta hugged Nyu close to him. Nyu stood there as memories of her, as Lucy, and Kohta swept through her mind. She shed more tears and wrapped her arms around his neck and burried her face in the crook of his neck. "Kohta," she sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll always be with you," he whispered. "Now come on, let's go home."

Yuka turned around. "How long do you plan to keep that up?" she fumed.

"But you said it was ok . . ."

"Forget what I said and cut it out!" she cried and punched him again.

"Ow!"

Later that day, washed up on shore of the beach was a container. The air locks hissed as the hatch opened and a girl with short, magenta coloured hair and horns sat up.

"Huh? Where am I?" she asked herself in her high voice.

Suddenly a voice recording came on. "Nana," it said.

"Papa?" she asked.

"The director ordered me to kill you. I've decided to disobey his order and help you make an escape. Soon enough, you will learn to control these hands and legs," as the recording of her 'papa's' voice said that, she was slowly trying to figure out how to move her new limbs, which had been replaced after her fight with Lucy, when Lucy ripped of both of her arms and legs. The recording continued. "There's enough money in the bag for you to live for a while. Go as far away as you can and live peacefully. Be a good girl and I promise I'll come for you. I don't know how long it will take, but I'll be with you again someday. Take care of yourself until then," then the recording stopped.

Nana got up and began making her way around the rocky cliff face, using the wall as support to help her make her way. She was slowly getting used to her new limbs, but along the way, she fell once and hit her forehead on a large, flat rock, breaking the skin there and made blood run down her face.

"O-ouch . . ." she said and got back up and continued on her journey.

Finally she was out in the middle of the beach and doing great when she stopped suddenly.

"Papa, what are you doing? Keeping me alive will get you in trouble and they're gonna-" but she stopped mid sentence when she heard the all too familiar sound of a gun being loaded.

"Hey!" a voice called.

She looked in the direction the voice came from. A man stood there with a large handgun pointed at her. He was big and dressed in a black suit with a red shirt underneath it. He had one hand stuffed into his pocket and he wore sunglasses.

"What the hell are those things stickin' outta your head?" he asked.

Nana gasped as the man cocked the gun.

"Careful, sweetheart, the wrong answer might get you killed."

Nana just glared at him.

Typical Bandoh.


End file.
